Utility trays are used for a variety of purposes. Some have been previously provided with clamps or arms for attachment to other supporting structure, but such trays are not convenient for use in supporting a variety of personal items on a bed frame, for example.
There has not previously been provided a utility tray having the features and advantages provided by the present invention.